


Other Words

by Spibbles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beer, Character Death, Depression, Drugs, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Possible smut, Rape, Sad, Smut, long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spibbles/pseuds/Spibbles
Summary: Frisk has been fighting for seven years now. It was something they could never forgive themselves for, but yet here they are now. Attempting to mend their past, and here they are trying to hold Chara in. Frisk knows that Chara wants to be released, but knowing if they give up Chara will destroy everyone. Frisk doesn't know if they can keep this up for much longer.-Knowing that you can do something for Frisk filled you with DETERMINATION. Though with great determination comes with great responsibility.





	Other Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that I thought up and I think that I'm gonna run with it. Honestly I want to see how far I can go with this. Constructive help is appreciated!

     Nothing really stuck with you. You had started a new law firm for monsters due to other people not wanting to be involved with them. Most people merely assumed that monsters are cruel and violent. Though you weren't as blind as other people, well that's what you'd like to think. 

 

    You sighed and closed up the building. The old dark wood made the place look darker and older than it really was. You were going to give it a new shade but time and money were not on your side. 

 

 


End file.
